night_and_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Shard
Shard is a long-furred, battle-scarred, black and white tabby tom with light orange eyes. History ''Prologue'' Shard does not appear in this chapter. ''Into the Woods'' Shard wakes up Scourge, telling him that they need to go on a patrol, Scourge telling him he needs to get a snack first. Scourge asks him if the patrol was ready, Shard tells him yes. Scourge tells that they'll go near the fields, Shard asks if that was close to the forest, Scourge replies with a no. After Scourge tells the patrol what to do, he asks if Scourge was okay or now, him replying with a no. He tells him if he needs any help, Scourge telling him that he doesn't need any help. Scourge sees something, Shard asks what it is, he tells him that there's a cat in the forest, him telling Scourge that it might be one of the forest cats again. A ghostly version of Shard appears next to Tiny, telling him that he has a choice to make. Tiny recognizes him and tells him that he was the cat in his dreams, Shard interrupts him, telling him that he has been appearing in his dreams. Tiny asks if he was real or not and if he was the one causing the dreams, he tells him that the dreams were all from him. He asks if he ever wondered what would happen if he didn't get adopted, Tiny agrees, he tells him that he still does without realizing it. Tiny asks what would happen if he didn't get adopted, Shard telling him that what happened earlier is what would happen. He asks if he would plan to run off into the city, this causes Tiny to go silent. Tiny asks again if the tom was real, Shard telling him that he was real last time he checked. He asks what he was doing here, he tells him that he was here to help him, Tiny asking if it was about the choice, him agreeing. Shard talks about being a good dead cat spirit, this causing Tiny to be confused, before asking Tiny if he wants to join the forest or not. Tiny questions him, which causes Shard to ask him again. He tells him that Bluestar wants him and his brother, Rusty, to join ThunderClan. Tiny asks why Shard telling him because of a prophecy, Tiny questions him, Shard explains it to him a bit, calling the prophecy "magic stuff", Tiny asks him if the cat was being serious or not. He is seen standing in the bushes while Spottedleaf and Bluestar receive the prophecy, Tiny tells him that he was spying on the two cats, Shard telling him that he's dead and that he can do what he wants. Tiny asks what the prophecy was, Shard tells him the prophecy and Tiny calls it cliche. He asks why the clans want him, he tells him that the force that delivered the prophecy was not messing around, Tiny asks Shard why he was telling him this. He looks down at his paws and tells Tiny that him joining the clan will help him and his family in the long run, and that there's nobody else to fit the role other than him. He wants to tell him more but he was waking up, they both say their goodbyes and he disappears. He is seen standing in the group of clan cats as they cheered. Trivia *In the original draft, he was supposed to be a she-cat. Category:Male Category:Neutral